


Prompt #21 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #21January 5, 2021Genre: Fantasy / Horror / WerewolvesPrompt Idea: WerewolfSource: Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #21 (90-Prompt Challenge)

Luke woke up entangled in his sheets stained with blood, dirt and grass. He forgot to lay plastic sheeting on his bed. He cursed himself for neglecting to prepare better on full moon nights. But he forgave himself. He was still learning. 

He gathered the soiled sheets and tossed them in the laundry basket. Already naked, he plodded to the bathroom. Before getting into the shower, he examined his body. He was pleased the canine bite mark on his torso was almost gone. Only a faint scarring remained from the injury he received two months ago. 

He carefully checked his arms and legs, finding only small scratches and bruises. He neglected to check carefully in the beginning. One time he spent several days itching and rubbing his back, only discover he was carrying bullets in his deltoid muscle. Three little pings hit the floor and he saw three bullets gleaming on the ground. His body pushed them out. 

He ran his hand through his muddied hair. His head was groggy and heavy. His memory was completely blank. The memories would slowly work their way back to him -- sometimes through dreams and other times through flashbacks. In a few days, he would be shocked, mortified or terrified. 

After he was satisfied he missed nothing, he showered. He soaped and rinsed himself repeatedly, even after the dirt and residue from the city streets were gone. He scrubbed desperately but knew he could never be completely clean. He lathered with a gardenia bath gel. His ex-girlfriend forgot the huge bottle when she broke up with him and moved out in a hurry a few months ago. The bottle was almost empty. He used up every last drop. He needed to mask himself in fake flowers. He craved feeling civilized again.


End file.
